A Mirrors Reflection
by InuLover4Eva
Summary: Kagome's an 18 year old girl who is new to attending DHS (Demon High School) and lives with younger brother Souta, Being the new girl is tough especially since your school is filled with supernatural creatures, but one day while walking past a mirror in a local shop, Kagome spots something not quite right, Join Inuyasha and the gang in Highschool AND A mystery with AMR! On HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mirrors Reflection**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did *Crys***

 **Summary: Kagome is an 18 year old girl who lives in an apartment building with her 15 year old brother Souta and her very fat cat, Buyo and is a new student who attends to DHS (Demon High School). Being the new girl isn't fun, especially if the school you go to is filled with supernatural creatures including a special white-haired dog eared friend we all know and love. But one day while walking passed a mirror in one of her local shops, she caught a glimpse of something not quite right...**

 **Here it is guys!**

 **Chapter 1: The new girl**

"Kagome?" Souta asked not sure if his sister was awake just yet.

"Are you awake?" Walking closer to the teen girls bed, The young boy took a quick peek at the girl sleeping peacefully in her sleep. 'She's still asleep... she should be up.. I know..!' Souta hurried out of her room trying not to make too much noise while he went into the bathroom.

Seconds later, he appeared out of the bathroom with a big black pail filled with what seemed to be ice and water. Where the ice came from was a mystery. Ever so quietly, he tip toed over to the sleeping girls bed yet again and raised the bucket above her head and sucked in a deep breath then at the top of his lungs, screamed "WAKE UP!" and dumped the freezing cold water all over her.

A scream echoed through the Higurashi apartment,

"Souta... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU REACH PUBERTY!" Kagome screamed at Souta who was now looking like he had just seen the devil himself.

"Ehehehe.. uh.. I gotta get to school! Seeya sis! And next time, Wake up EARLIER!" With that, Souta bolted from the wrath of what he called, Kagome's Bad Mornings. Or it could be because of her weeklys... Or the fact that her brother had just spilled ice cold water over her while she was having an amazing dream of a boy with a six pack... With those amazing biceps.. Her brother had to wake her up just when the guy was gunna pull down his pants too.

She pouted, 'Souta.. You're SO dead when you get home..' Then she heard muffles and shuffles above her.

All their neighbours seem to have been woken up now and were banging from above and shouting "Keep it down! No one wants to know when your being pleasured!"

Kagome now was looking like a tomato, her neighbours need to get their minds out of the gutters...

Stepping out of her soaking wet cold bed, she stretched and yawned looking at her fat cat who seemed to be lying at the end of her bed, flaked out and seemed to be starring at her.

She stared back, then spoke,

"You're lucky Buyo.. Least you can dream of all the lady cats and not have to worry about school or sleep-ins or-" She cut her self off and looked at the clock, It was flashing, 8:37AM, She did the only thing she knew she could do while freaking out, she screamed again.

"Buyo! Why didn't you tell me I slept in!? Ugh! First day and i'm going to be late!"

"Meeeow" Buyo yawned and went back to sleep

"Geez.. Thanks for caring so much.." Kagome mumbled to the cat as she bolted to the bathroom in hopes of having a quick shower.

She amerged from the bathroom 5 minutes eariler then expected wearing slim-fit skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a black beaded tank top that read on the front 'I'm a bitch, Deal with it' and some casual black flats, she hates high heels. She let her beautiful raven hair hang down off her shoulders only cause she hates having her hair tied up and to finish off her outfit, she grabbed some casual sunnys and put them over her beautiful brown orbs. She then turned her attention to Buyo who seemed to be starring at her yet again.

"So Buyo? What do you think?" she did a little twirl for the kitty infront of her but the cat just meowed again and started playing with a thread from her blanket. Kagome rolled her eyes at her fat kitty before giving him a pat and kiss on the head then shouted "Be back after school Buyo! No playing with Mr kibbles! you know what happened last time. Bye!" With that last comment, she left off to start a new life at DHS.

Mr kibbles is Kagome's one and only all time favourite stuffed dog, last time Buyo got a hold of it... well lets just say... Mr kibbles had to have surgery.

Kagome pulled up in the parking lot of DHS and stopped her car, before opening the door she looked around. All around her were heaps of demons of some sort, some were witches and monks, exterminators and yokai too. She was a little freaked out, yes she knew from her grandfather that she was a miko, but that didn't make her fear for these creatures go away.

She hesitated at first but opened her car door with force. She noticed everyone that was around her 2 minutes ago had all vanished, she looked at her watch that read 9:20AM on it. Yup, she's so dead.

"Excuse me, could you tel-" She was cut-off.

"Little girl, Go home! Thissssss isssssssn't a place for kid'ssssss like you to be hanging around for sssssssssome fun." A snake yokai had told her but seemed to be laughing with the look of confusion on Kagomes face.

"Stupid snake yokai.. theres a reason why I hate snakes.." She mumbled to herself.

Geez, she was just trying to ask for directions, maybe she should go to the head office instead. So with that thought, she skipped to the head office and... groaned. The line in the office was far too long for her liking, so she went off to look for her classroom by herself but stopped when she heard voice's...

"Hey Inu, you have History first right?" Some boy said, he sounded confident.

"Yeah.." Was the lame response, he sounded like an unenthusiasticated boy

"Awww, I have Math, my class is down here, Seeya at lunch Yash" The boy seemed to be getting harder to hear, kagome figured he was walking the opposite way.

"Yeah, Seeya Miroku" Was a more clearer voice, only then did she realize that the mentioned boy was coming her way, Silver hair with... Were they golden eyes? She tried to look more closely but he had just walked straight past her.

'Thank god for my sunglasses or he would of caught me starr-'

Kagome's thoughts were broken when she rewined the conversation...

 _"Hey Inu, you have History first right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

History... She scanned her paper, History! It was her first class too! Great!

"Hey!" She yelled out to the silver haired boy whilst trying to catch up with him.

He just kept walking. So she tried again, gaining her speed.

"Oi! You! Boy with the silver hair!"

Thats when she saw it, on the top of the boys head, two triangular ears moved, that looked alittle too much like...

"Mr kibbles..?" she stopped.

He stopped and turned around with what seemed to be a... Scowl on his face?

"Who the fuck are you calling 'Mr kibbles' girl!?" he starred at her with the scowl still plastered.

"You... Look like my stuffed dog! Mr kibbles! He's my all time favourite stuffed toy! He's my only stuffed toy..." she mumbled the last bit so he couldn't hear, sadly, she didn't realise he picked up every word she spoke.

"Girl, I don't care if you only have 1 stuffed toy and I don't care what I look like! Leave me alone!" He growled out then began walking again to his destination.

"Huh..? Wha?! W-wait! Please!" She caught up with him and grabbed his jumper sleeve. He roughly wiggled his way out of her grip and turned to stare daggers at the girl who dared touch him.

"Girl! You have NO right to touch me! No one EVER dares to touch me! Who are you anyway!?" He growled at her.

Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice but spoke like nothing happened, "I heard you have History right now, and so do I but I don't know my way around just yet, I was hoping I could accompany you so I knew which classroom is which, by the way: My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and well... I'm the new girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, second chapter of AMR and if you don't know what that is, check the title ^_^**

 **In the first chapter I forgot to say, this is my very first fic! and it'll take me awhile for updating because i'm a pretty slow typer and I need to think how this story will go, but I do know the plot for it! And to be honest i'm really excited! Please though, mind my spelling, i'm not the brainiest and don't really know how to spell that well ehehe.. but I try, any questions, just ask! And if you wouldn't mind, a review would be great! I want to know if my story is any good and if i should continue it or not... thanks! and Enjoy! :D**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice but spoke like nothing happened, "I heard you have History right now, and so do I but I don't know my way around just yet, I was hoping I could accompany you so I knew which class room is which, by the way: My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and well... I'm the new girl."**_

 **Chapter 2: The Hanyou, Monk, Exterminator And The Miko**

Kagome extended her hand for the normal introduction of the "Hi, would you like to be friends?" gesture, but the boy with the pretty silver hair and golden eyes being the rude one just looked at her hand and scoffed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking very annoyed with her.

Her hand fell to the side and she just stared at him like he was insane but also her anger rising,

"It was a handshake, dog boy, A gesture to you from me asking if you'd like to be friends but I take it you'd rather not be, fine with me, at least show me to History please.." She kinda looked like a puppy begging for a biscuit.

"No" he said simply and continued his adventure to the long awaited History class which they both seem to be running late now, at least... half an hour late. He needed to get away from her or she'd drive him insane.

Kagome being smart just followed him to the classroom (nice going kags..)

'She seems to have shut up at least but she's following me.. And it's ticking me off!'

"Would you quit following me like some lost puppy girl!" He yelled not even turning around. He could hear her from a mile away, meaning he didn't fail to hear her stop either and he didn't fail to hear her quite sobs too.. 'Oh great.. She's crying' He stopped and turned to see the girl before him on the ground with her hands to her face, and her shoulders shaking. He cautiously walked up to her and leant down so he was eye level with her or technically eye level with her hair.

"Hey" he said softly.

Kagome looked up and for a second Inuyasha was relieved she wasn't crying, but he gulped because she looked twice as angry as she did about the hand shake a few minutes ago, maybe even 3x as angry.

"Dog boy... You arrogant, stupid, idiot, DUMBASS SON OF A BITCH! I just want to get to my class! The least you could do is show me where it is!"

Inuyasha was officially taken back, but recovered quickly, a scowl replacing his suprise in a heart beat.

"BITCH! My name is Inuyasha Takahashi! And I happen to be the most popular student in the entire DHS so you better shut up and leave me alone or there will be hell to pa-" Suddenly the door from the History room swang open (funny how they were a few feet away from the classroom the entire time.) and an angry looking teacher walked out.

"Inuyasha! Dentention for 3 reasons!

#1: Disturbing class while classes are in session!

#2: For NOT being in class during session!

And #3: For using inappropriate language on school grounds! Now hurry up and get inside before you get in SERIOUS trouble!" Mr Fushi all but yelled.

Inuyasha slouched his shoulders in defeat and walked into the class but not before glaring daggers at Kagome.

The teacher just shook his head and looked up to see Kagome standing there, gawking at nothing. Mr Fushi cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss..?" Mr Fushi asked

Kagome snapped out of her faze and looked at the teacher, slightly embarassed that she was caught gawking at well... nothing?

"Sorry sir... My name is Kagome Higurashi and i'm actually looking for classroom B...2..." Kagome stopped when she realised that classroom B2 was right infront of her. She started gawking again.

"Ah! Miss Higurashi! You're the new student? Your first class is with me, My name is Hanada Fushi, Mr Fushi if you please. Please! Come on in and i'll introduce you to the class!" Mr Fushi said cheerfully as he guided Kagome into the classroom. He cleared his throat.

"Class! Listen up- Inuyasha stop spitting spit balls at Koga! Koga! Stop encouraging him! Sango! Pay attention! Oh for crying outloud! EVERYONE SHUUUUUUT UP!"

The class immediately shut up and all gazes fell on Kagome. Kagome's face lit up like a candle light.

"Class! This is Kagome Higurashi, She is the new student starting today at DHS and she will need someone to show her to classes, Inuyasha *Inuyasha sat up immediately* you will not be accompanying her because of the little charade you did a few minutes ago *Inuyasha mentally fist bumped the air* However, because you still have punishment and dentention is like playing fetch with you, you WILL accompany her with Sango starting tomorrow. *Inuyasha dropped the mental fist bump and went back to sulking* You and Sango both have the same classes as Kagome, Kagome I know this because i've checked all your schedules. Sango, *Said girl looked up with a smile* Please rasie your hand for Kagome."

Sango raised her hand up so high it almost looked like it would reach the ceiling.

"Kagome, Go take a seat in the empty seat next to Sango if you will and get out your history book." Mr fushi all but rushed her off.

Kagome walked down near the back of the classroom to where Sango sat, Said girl extended her hand,

"Hi! I'm Sango Hira, It's nice to meet you Kagome" Kagome shook her hand and sat down in her seat next to Sango and turned to her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Though you probably already know that..."

"Yep! I want to warn you though... If you run into a male with violet eyes and medium black hair in a small pony tail, run the other direction. Don't look back, just run like there's no tomorrow." And with that, Sango resumed her work. Kagome looked at her like she was crazy but resumed her work anyway, keeping that information tucked in her little brain.

At lunch, Kagome was happily chatting away with Sango while walking through the lunch room, she was too focused in the conversation with Sango, she seemed to have bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry si-" She looked up and cut herself off,

"Oh... It's just you.." She said while continuing to chat away to Sango, Ignoring Inuyasha and the death glare he sent her way.

"Bitch, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha snapped at her, mainly trying to get her attention. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and let her anger flare.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! Not bitch! So why don't you just shut up and le-"

Kagome was cut off.

"Inuyasha, I was waiting for yo- oh, who if this lovely fine lady here? Oh and good evening my lovely Sango." Said a boy who had the features of bright violet eyes and black hair in a pony tail. Wait a second..!

 _"Yep! I want to warn you though... If you run into a male with violet eyes and medium black hair in a small pony tail, run the other direction. Don't look back, just run like there's no tomorrow."_

Remembering what Sango had told her in History class, she did the only thing that clicked into place, She bolted, away from the violet eyed man, dragging Sango with her.

"Yash... What just happened?" Miroku asked as he walked towards Inuyasha while still eyeing both the crazed girls.

"I dunno man, but I bet it has something to do with Sango. She always makes girls run away from you." Inuyasha said with a shrug and sat down, 'Though Kagome is different...' Inuyasha thought while watching said girl turn the corner. 'This school just got a whole lot more interesting indeed...' A smirk slowly spread across Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome... Stooooop... They aren't following us anymore" Sango said while trying to pry her grip from Kagome but with no avail.

"Okay... *Kagome looked behind Sango and sighed with releif* Tell me why you want me to avoid him, and who they both are. Both meaning him and Inuyasha." Kagome said in one breath facing Sango waiting for an explanation.

"Okay Kag, first of all, Inuyasha is a Hanyou, he's an Inu Hanyou, which is a half dog demon. His family is very wealthy but he's known to be an arrogant jerk to alot of people, it's true he's popular but rumour has it that it's because his family think so low of him, he stands up for himself though and threatens to break a kid in half if they say anything about his family or himself, mainly his mother. He's a very protective yokai species, he'll do anything for his friends though so thats a plus side."

"Okay.. that explains his attitude to me earlier.. Now explain the other one."

"Of course, He is a Monk, He goes by the name Miroku and his family is also pretty wealthy but not as much as the Takahashi line, Miroku Houshi's Family actually work alongside the Takahashi's so there's a reason why those 2 are best friend's. Stay away from him because he tends to grope any girl he can get his hands on. This is why I said run the other way, he'll walk up to you with a boyish grin and a glint of lust in his eyes, flirt with you and then grope you without you knowing until he makes contact. And as for me? I'm a yokai Exterminator." Sango told Kagome who seemed to be understanding everything now.

"Kagome? What are you?" Sango asked, not sure if that was the right way to go.

Kagome looked up at Sangoand knew instantly she could trust the girl before her.

"Sango... I'm a Miko"

 **Yay! Chapter 2 finished! What will Sango say to Kagome about being a Miko? Next Chapter of A Mirrors Reflection: Shopping With Sango**

 **Until then! Bye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Straight down to business ^_^ Let's go!**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **"Kagome? What are you?" Sango asked, not sure if that was the right way to go.**_

 _ **Kagome looked up at Sango and knew instantly she could trust the girl before her.**_

 _ **"Sango... I'm a Miko"**_

 **Chapter 3: Shopping With Sango**

"You have spiritual powers? I thought I could sense some kind of energy off you..." Sango whispered to no one but Kagome caught it.

"You could sense my powers Sango..?" Kagome asked looking at Sango in wonder.

Sango only nodded and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her roughly, a little... too roughly... Kagome ended up losing balance and falling flat on her ass.

"Ow, Sango! Why did you do that for?" Kagome asked as Sango stretched out her hand for the girl to take, she took it with no protests.

"Sorry Kag, I was trying to get your attention, See we have class in about 5 minutes but before lunch ends, I want to know if you'd like to go shopping with me and Houshi, Now wait! I know I warned you to stay away from him but he is nice once you get to know him, just don't have your back to him and you'll be fine, oh and Inuyasha is going to come along too!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome groaned and turned to Sango with a dead pan look,

"Sango.. Why is Inuyasha coming exactly?"

"Because you're coming of course! Now come on! Class is about to start!" And with that, Sango trodded off not taking a second glance at the probably well known anger seething from Kagome at that very moment.

'I can't believe her!' Kagome stomped her way to catch up to Sango.

*After School*

Kagome was walking home by herself to her apartment, the foursome agreed to go shopping 2 hours after school giving enough time for Sango and Kagome to get ready for their shopping spree, While walking home though, Kagome saw an antique shop filled with all sorts of ancient artifacts, she looked at her watch, It read "3:49PM" giving her enough time to do some window shopping, after all, the gang wasn't meeting until 5:30 so she had plenty of time.

While window shopping, she saw all beautiful kinds of ancient fortune that looked like it could be worth alot. She saw the shop keeper eyeing her suspiciously. Kagome just smiled and the shop keeping turned away. 'Guess i'll come back here when we come back for shoppi-' She cut herself off as she caught a glimps at a mirror with an odd feeling eminating from it. 'I can feel a powerful energy radiating off this mirror...' she thought as she took a step closer. The power seemed to be getting stronger with every step she took until finally she stopped, and starred at her reflection. Or was it? When Kagome looked in the mirror, she saw her hair was up in a pony tail with bangs hanging from the side of her face, she was wearing a short skirt, Too short for her liking, and a boob tube that showed too much cleavage, Then she saw herself smirk at her. She gasped and took a step back. Blinking, She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and opened them again to see herself.

'What was that... That wasn't me...' She thought as she continued to stare, The shop keeping came up behind her and tapped her shoulder causing Kagome to jump with fright.

"AH! Huh? Oh, Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there.." Kagome mumbled the last bit. The old woman shop keeper starred at her before shaking her head and extending her hand out,

"Hello child, My name is Kaede, ye seemed to be out of it so I just came to check on ye, ye look like you've just seen a ghost? Are you alright?" Kaede asked, worry clearly written on her face.

"Ah, Kaede. It's nice to meet you, My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was just looking at your mirror. I assure you i'm fine" 'Unless seeing someone who looks just like you in the mirror then not seeing them is normal' She thought as she grabbed Kaede's welcoming hand and shook it.

"Child, Ye were just looking at the Mirror of Reflections." Kaede informed her.

Kagome looked slightly confused, "Mirror of Reflections?" She echoed

Kaede nodded and walked around her. She now stood infront of the mirror,

"Ye see child, This mirror reflects a persons personallity, but it got a minor crack on it while moving it into the shop. Now customers who walk in get attracted by the mirror but scream when they get too close, either because they see something that's not right or there's nothing there. I take it ye saw something now right with your reflection?" Kaede asked as she moved from standing infront to behind a counter serving a customer.

"Uh, yeah, I saw a girl the complete opposite of me but looked exactly like me. Except,more slutty if you asked with how short her skirt was, and the boob tube plus those high heels.." Kagome rambled on not noticing the worry stretched on Kaedes face.

"Child, you must stay away from that mirror, Do ye understand? It is no toy."

Kagome looked at Kaede for a moment then shook her head 'No'.

"Kaede, you said customers scream everytime they walk up to this mirror yes?"

Kaede nodded for her to continue.

"Well how about I make you a deal! You see I need a mirror in my room, one that can hang on my door and this one is perfect! I'll give you whatever you want for it! That means you won't need to have your customers screaming and losing their minds over this. I'll gladly take it off your hands! It's a win win!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaede looked for a moment before shaking her head again,

"Kagome, this mirror is powerful, and really heavy, I don't think ye would even be able to lift it up and out the door without getting fatigued in 5 minutes or less."

Kagome thought about it, then an idea hit her,

"No Kaede, My friend's Inuyasha and Miroku can help me get it home later, speaking of which, I need to get home and get ready! I'll be back soon for the mirror Kaede! Just tell me what you want for it when I come back! Seeya soon!" Kagome moved from the mirror to the door way and proceeded out the door, failing to catch the two brown eyes from the mirror seeping into her back.

' I'll be free soon'...

*Kagome's appartment*

"Where are you going sis?" Came the voice from Kagome's 15 year old brother that she seemed to forget she had to kill him.

"Shopping" She waited a few minutes before adding "With friends" She did a quick side glance at Souta who had shock written all over his face. "What?" She asked innocently while putting cat food down for Buyo.

"You... HAVE FRIENDS?!" Souta shouted then began to roll on the floor laughing his ass off. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Buyo wondered into the kitchen and ate at his food like he'd never been fed, Kagome starred at the obese cat before switching to glare daggers at her brother.

"Hahaha I'm sorry sis... hahaha... that's just... haha Hilarious! HAHAHAHA" And Souta continued his laughing and was on the edge of tears now.

"Don't choke on your laughter now Souta, I don't want to pay the medical bill if you find yourself gasping for air tomorrow." Kagome warned then left the kitchen to go upstairs and get ready.

10 minutes later, Kagome came down stairs wearing Black skinny jeans with a long zip along the side of each leg, with some black flats to go with them and a hug hipping singlet top with a black mini denim jacket to go over the top. She looked at her watch and almost fell, it was 5:26PM, She was suppose to meet Sango in town in less then five minutes!

"Souta I gotta go, Take care of Buyo and seriously! *Kagome walked over to her brother and pulled his ear* Stop laughing! You'll pee yourself. Bye!" With a satisfied yelp from her brother, she left with a smirk.

*In Town*

Walking through town, the 3 stopped outside an antique shop and waited for their forth person to arrive. One getting aggrivated by the minute.

"Where is the damn bitch, It's 5:42PM! She's over 10 minutes late!" Inuyasha growled out. Sango rolled her eyes while Miroku walked up to the pissed off Hanyou and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Inuyasha my friend, Dear Kagome will be here soon, you don't need to worry about a thing!" Miroku said while winking at some passerby females. Sango saw this and grew red with anger.

"Miroku..." Sango warned

"Sango dear, Don't worry, you are the only one I see in my eyes." He replied smoothingly while his hand went to wonder.

5 minutes later and an unconscious Miroku lay in the middle of the street with a huge ass bump on his forhead. Inuyasha inwardly winced at the look of it knowing it would hurt. The door to the antique shop flew open almost knocking Inuyasha down, He quickly regained his senses and stood glaring daggers at the old sales woman.

"Watch it! Ya old hag!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ah, I didn't see ye there, sorry, who are ye? And why are ye standing in front of me shop?" Kaede asked the three, Eyeing Miroku who was still unconscious.

"Hello, I'm Sango, The one with the temper is Inuyasha *Insert Inuyasha growl here* and the one unconscious is a pervert." Sango said, eyeing Miroku like he were to jump up any second.

"Ah so ye are Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome told me ye two would help her carry the mirror home with her. I take it ye three are waiting for the girl?" Kaede asked STILL eyeing the unconscious monk.

Before Sango could say yes, all three (not including Miroku) looked left to see Kagome running upto them shouting out "Heeeeey Guys! I'm sorry i'm late!" Kagome reached them and leant down to catch her breath, she noticed Miroku and was about to ask when Sango said "Pervert." Kagome just nodded and went to talk to Kaede.

"Ah so the bitch finally shows up after being 20 minutes late!" Inuyasha was not pleased at all. Sango rolled her eyes and pulled his ear earning a yelp from Inuyasha. Then Sango yelped and hid behind Inuyasha for protection.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed, Miroku still on the ground but not unconscious had a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 'ah, I'm in heaven' He sighed inwardly.

Inuyasha moved out of the way to go up beside Kagome.

"Kaede, I take it you've met Inuyasha and Miroku? These are the two who will help me"

Kaede nodded and walked inside while Inuyasha glared at Kagome,

"Who the fuck said i'd help you bitch?" He smirked seeing how everytime he called her a bitch, he'd get a rise from her, 'damn she's sexy when she's mad, wait what!?' He mentally slapped himself. 'Bad Inuyasha! BAD!'.

"Can you please just carry it for me? It's literally the only thing I want, Don't worry, I'll pay for it myself but I just need... Two sexy strong men to carry it home for me.." She said seductively while battering her eyelashes. Inuyasha groaned and nodded yes with a "Fine, stupid girl" with a slight blush on his cheek.

Kagome was so happy she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek then whispered a 'Thank you' in his ear, Then turned back and walked inside the antique shop to talk it over with Kaede, all while missing the beet red Inuyasha.

She found Kaede near the mirror, Kagome walked up beside her and stopped breathing. She saw the girl again, the one that looked like her but she seemed... sad? Kagome took a step forward. The girl seemed to take a step back. 'huh... why is she not doing what i'm doing?' Kagome thought as she took another step forward. The girl in the mirror just kept taking steps back while starring at Kagome intently. 'Just a little more girl...' the reflection thought. Kagome would of taken another step forward but Kaede's voice brought her back to reality.

"Kagome, ye can take the mirror for free. I have no use for it."

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked back at the mirror. Only to see herself there again. She frowned but spoke to Kaede without turning her head.

"Thanks Kaede, I really appreciate it." Then with that, Inuyasha picked up the mirror and started walking it back to Kagome's with Kagome showing him directions. Sango and Miroku went by themselves to do some more shopping.

*Inside the mirror*

A girl who looked very similar to Kagome paced back and forth,

'just wait, I'll be out of here in no time... just you wait... Kagome..' The girls face turned into a smirk and the glint never left her eyes once.

 **Thats the end of chapter 3! Please click review and tell me what you think :D**

 **Next chapter: Trapped**

 _ **Seeya next time! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! It's been awhile I know... Sorry! I got super busy -... Anyways! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it :3 And now! Let's continue the story!**

 _ **Recep:**_

 _ ***Inside the mirror***_

 _ **A girl who looked very similar to Kagome paced back and forth,**_

 _ **'just wait, I'll be out of here in no time... just you wait... Kagome..' The girls face turned into a smirk and the glint never left her eyes once.**_

 **Chapter 4: Trapped**

"Well?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient by the second.

"Go Left, NO! The OTHER Left! Ugh Inuyasha! Don't you know the difference between your left and right?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the blabbering raven haired girl. They were on their way to Kagome's house to drop off the mirror. With the mirror being infront of Inuyasha's view, Kagome's had to tell him the directions of her house. Poor Kagome is having trouble showing directions to the hanyou who doesn't even know the difference to left and right... Finally they made it on the route straight to her house.

"Okay good! Alright Inuyasha all you have to do now is walk straight ahead and we'll be there in no time!" With that, Kagome skipped ahead of Inuyasha.

"Why are girls so bossy..." Inuyasha mummbled to himself but continued to walk while holding the heavy mirror.

(9^_^)9

"Thank you for bringing it here for me Inuyasha, I really appreciate it." Kagome said to the now fatigued hanyou who lay flat out on the couch. "Oh, and you can stay the night if you wish, we can go to school together in the morning. Well, i'll get going to bed, Goodnight Inuyasha," She bent down and kissed the now snoring hanyou on the cheek. ' he's so cute when he's sleeping...' She thought before going up to her room. She headed for the bathroom and got changed into her night clothes.

After 5 minutes, she reappeared wearing a long night shirt with baggy sweat pants on. She entered her room and took a look at herself in the new mirror. She stopped and starred for a second before she yelled in a low voice, "It's you!"

Mean while, downstairs, Inuyasha having sensitive ears caught her yell and sat upright, he turned his head taking in his surroundings, 'I must be in Kagome's house. That mirror took my strength...' He heard a clash up in Kagomes room and without a second thought, he bolted to her room swinging the door open. "Kagome! Are you alr-" He stopped midsentence. Her room was trashed, he looked all around the room, it shrouded in crumbles of paper and bed linen, not to mention her wadrobe had been sliced open and her desk had been cut in half, he cautiously stepped closer to the now stunned Kagome who sat on said girls bed.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha asked carefully before he reached out to sit next to her, "Are you ok? What happened?" Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha then to the mirror. She did something Inuyasha was not expecting, She crawled closer to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck hugging him close to her body, looking past him she eyed the mirror, and smirked.

(9^_^)9

*Earlier in the bedroom*

"It's you!" Kagome all but exclaimed, when she looked in the mirror, Kagome saw the strange familiar girl who looked like her starring back at her while wearing the same clothes as Kagome and her hair style was down this time. She took a step closer and pointed an acused finger at the mirrors reflection, "What do you want?" She asked, fear noticed in her voice. The reflection just smirked and pointed at Kagome. Kagome took a step back and looked around, she noticed the reflection was pointing at her and she took a step forward,

"Why me?" She asked cautiously taking a step closer. The reflection shrugged all while keeping her smirk still in place. 'Just a little more you stupid girl' She thought. Kagome took one more step forward and instantly regretted it, The reflection reached out and grabbed Kagome by the neck and pulled her in, Sparks from the power of the mirror reflected off the walls bouncing around cutting up the blankets and slicing her desk in half, the wardrobe cut in half and paper shredded everywhere. The reflection stepped out of the mirror and turned looking back at Kagome with the known smirk still plastered on her face.

"Thank you Kagome, I've been trapped in that mirror for over a century. Now i'm free and it's thanks to you who took my replacement. All I have to do now is find that stupid hanyou in this world and ruin his life for ruining mine." With that she sat on Kagome's bed and starred at the mirror. Kagome looked at the girl sitting on her bed.

"What do you want with Inuyasha?!" Kagome exclaimed while banging on the mirrors glass. It did nothing.

"Inuyasha? His name is Korrin, or at least in their he is, figured they'd have different names. They're not the same anyway, Oh and girl, you should stop banging the glass, trust me, I tried that and nothing worked." Before the reflection could say something, Kagome had banged hard enough to shoot a beam out of the mirror to the girl sitting on the bed. The girl looked at Kagome with a stunned expression on her face. "You're a Miko..." Was all she said when the door swang open, "Kagome! Are you alr-" He stepped closer to the girl and sat next to her. "Kagome..?" He asked, "Are you ok? What happened?" The girl looked up to clash with gold, she then looked back at the mirror, An idea popped in her head and she crawled herself over to Inuyasha who looked at her confused. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body. She looked at the mirror to see Kagome stunned at what they were doing. "You bitch! Inuyasha! Wake up! It's not me! It's not... Me..." She stopped when she saw Inuyasha encircle his hands around her, engulfing the hug. Kagome did the only thing she could do. She cried. The girl looked at Kagome and smirked.

(9^_^)9

*The next morning*

Kagome woke up feeling groggy, ' It's not comfortable sleeping on the floor' She thought as she looked through the mirror at the sleeping figure who now sleeps in HER bed. 'That bitch took my bed and Inuyasha... What is she planning..' She thought as she heard the door open, She looked to see Souta heading towards her with a pail of water, 'That little rat! He was going to spray me with water again! I'll kill him!' Then it hit her, he wasn't going to spill it on HER this time. ' I can't believe i'm going to say this but...' "GO SOUTA!" She shouted and the poor boy froze in one place. He turned around looking for the source of the voice when he noticed a mirror. 'When did sis get a new mirror?' He took a few steps closer.

Kagome saw her brother take steps closer to the mirror, she was about to shout something when a boy who looked just like Souta appeared right next to her, though he looked really tough, Kagome turned to face the now 15 year old stronger version of Souta, "Hey! Who and what are you doing here?" She said, Causing the Real Souta to stop and glance back at his fake sister still in a deep slumber, his brows furried in confusion.

The brutal Souta looked at Kagome and smirked, "Same reason you're here Kikyo, to get free." He then turned his attention back to Souta, waiting for the boy to continue his adventure to the mirror. Kagome looked down at the boy in confusion, "Kikyo?" She echoed and the boy looked back at her with surprise, "Oh wow, She actually got out.." Kagome looked very confused but the voice of her brother snapped her to look at the other side of the mirror, Souta had walked over to the sleeping girls bed and shook her to wake her up, Panic washed over Kagome as the girl began to stir.

"Kagome?" Souta asked as he shook the girl in her bed to try wake her up, she mummbled something about mirrors and Korrin then went back to relax, Souta was about to continue to wake her up when he heard a faint scream, He looked up and Paled... There, Reflecting back at him was his sisters gaze, looking through a mirror straight at him. "Kagome?!" He panicked and ran to the mirror.

"Wait! Souta! STOP! Don't come near the mirror!" She shouted and Souta heard it. He stopped and looked at Kagome confused slightly but stayed in his current position.

"Kagome? What happ-" He was cut off by the door to the bedroom swinging open, He looked up to clash with gold. "Who are you?" Souta asked but was ignored when Inuyasha proceeded to the girl in bed, "Kagome, Wake up, we have school now?" He said shaking the girl in bed.

Souta and Kagome both shouted in Unison, "STOP!" The hanyou flattened his ears and turned to Souta with an irritated look plastered on his face, "What was that for brat?!" He exclaimed. Souta took a step back from the now frightning look upon the hanyou's face, Completely forgetting about the mirror,

"Souta! Stop! Stay away from the mirror!" Kagome's voice rang throughout the room causing both the two boys to look at the mirror. Inuyasha was stunned and Souta quickly backed away. Inuyasha took afew steps closer to the mirror, "Kagome..?" He asked taking a few steps closer, Kagome told him to stay put and he did. She explained to him what happened. He took a step back and looked at the girl in Kagome's bed, Then back at Kagome, "If you're really Kagome then who's..." He stopped and looked back at the bed. It was empty. Confusion written all over his face, He turned to look at the mirror but there was only a reflection of himself starring back at him.

Kikyo came back from the bathroom looking much like how she did in the mirror when Kagome first saw her, Wearing skimpy short skirts and 5inch high heels with a boobtube to finish it off, she looked at Inuyasha from the door frame and smirked, The price on Inuyashas face was priceless, His eyes scavanged her body and she just took it all in. The hanyou snapped out of his daze with a much rising blush to his cheeks after hearing what the girl had said. "Eyes up puppy," With that, she swayed her hips and walked downstairs and out the door heading to school. Inuyasha looked back at the mirror one last time, before shrugging and following the girl to school.

*Back inside the mirror*

Kagome sat down inffuriated with the fact that she was stuck inside a mirror with a girl from the mirror world disguised as her. Boy when she gets out of here she's going to kill whoever made that witch stuck in the first place, The boy who looked like Souta had gone and she was alone again until she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She quickly got up and turned around, to become face to face with calm violet eyes. Kagome's legs began to turn jello. 'Who is this guy... he's so... sexy.. But he looks familiar...' She thought as she starred back at the violet pools that sunk into her brown ones.

"Still waiting to get free'd Kikyo? I told you you're never getting put of here again, and I meant i-" He stopped and got a good look at her before surprise was evident on his handsome face, "She got out..." He whispered to no one in particular. Kagome starred back at the boy who now looked shocked by looking at her, she remembered something Kikyo had told her...

 _"Inuyasha? His name is Korrin, or at least in their he is, figured they'd have different names. They're not the same anyway, Oh and girl, you should stop banging the glass, trust me, I tried that and nothing worked."_

Kagome backed up abit before realization hit her. She starred at the violet pools again and in the most tinyest of whispers, she said "You're Korrin, Aren't you" It was more of a statement then a question.

The boy who was still starring at her like he was trying to figure her out looked surprised about the information she had, "Where and who told you that?" He asked before she gulped and began to back away. He strode forward and grabbed her shoulder "Don't be afraid. I am the one who put Kikyo in here in the first place, the price I payed was to be stuck with her in here for eternity. It was the only way to be rid of her, she is an immortal Miko, it's impossible to kill an immortal. I'm sorry you had to be caught up in this," He pulled her into a tight embrace, "And to answer your question, Yes, I'm Korrin"

 **Chapter 4 Is finished! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it :D Please R &R, It'll help alot! **

**Next Chapter: Kikyo and Korrin**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **Seeya later!~**_


End file.
